


Graphite

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [7]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Rain, Storm - Freeform, Who doesn't dance to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain and heavy storm cannot disturb the warm and comfortable snoozing going on inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphite

Through my dreaming mind I heard rain. First softly, then louder and louder. I drifted, drowsy, until I was awake enough to register actual rain. Heavy showers streamed outside my window and I smelled it. I wasn’t ready to open my eyes yet. A light rumble surged in the distance and it became louder and suddenly stopped. It sounded almost as if the rain got louder and heavier too.

I reached out for my phone, but I still wasn’t ready to open my eyes. My bed was so warm and comfortable. I didn’t need to go anywhere. When I swallowed, I noticed the bad taste in my mouth and remembered the drinking. Then my Warm and Comfortable moved.

‘How long have you been awake?’ it asked, a voice so sleepy it probably didn’t even know it was up.

 

Memories came back. Memories of dancing, memories of drinking. Memories of fucking in my car, driving home and drinking a lot more. There was a face that was no face. There was a ghoul that was no ghoul. There were blue eyes, a silver mask, and yet a kind smile, opened lips.

 

I swallowed again. The Warm and Comfortable had fallen back into an even rhythm beside me, forgetting it had been awake for a moment. Ghouls don’t have faces, I thought, drifting off again too. When they smile, nobody sees it.

 

I turned to lay on my back, certain that I was sleeping again. In turning, my body wound up inside a pool of warmth. It breathed against the side of my face and gently placed an arm over me. I was now a part of the Warm and Comfortable, and we zoomed at a single pace, fitting together as a single body, while outside the rain raged.

 

Another rumble in the distance, swelling until it felt close, then disappearing again, ruffled our singled zooming and I felt my ghoul wake up before I was awake myself. Still too dazed to give notice to our state of awakeness, Omega moved his hand over me until he found mine. Our fingers intertwined.

 

Not seldom did I find myself in the arms of someone who’s body felt like it clicked to mine like a missing puzzle piece. Or, rather, since Omega’s size, like I clicked to him. My head lulled a bit to the side, my face in his hair. One arm was on me and his torso, that was firm and soft at the same time, I almost didn’t feel against my side. He had put a leg over me, high enough so I could still move mine. His morning erection lay sturdy against my hip, but as we were both waking up, we could feel it gradually turn softer.

 

More and more light filled my head and it took me some time to realize I was blinking. Behind my curtains and outside my window it seemed gray, but it was obvious that it was already mid-day.

‘Shit is going nuts out there.’ Omega said softly. We both listened to the forceful showers outside. ‘What time do you think it is?’

I yawned. ‘Do you have places to be?’

Beside me I felt his head moving, so I turned to meet his eyes. Oh, Omega’s eyes. The man could bring a kingdom to its knees with those eyes. I remembered screaming something similar to him in a loud place last night. A noisy place, where it smelled like sweat and booze. He blinked. ‘Not really.’ He said. His hair was a sleepy mess. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

 

‘It would be brutal of me, of course, to send you out in the rain.’ I said. Omega laughed a soft, throaty laugh that seemed to come from deep inside. Somewhere between a giggle and a cough. ‘Yes, maybe you can find it within your heart to… not do that.’ He mumbled against my shoulder.

‘I think I can give shelter to a stray ghoul.’ I said. He laughed his hoarse giggle again. Then he slightly sat up, and I heard him rub his face. I opened an eye, in time to catch him violently trying to blink the sleep away. He ran a hand through his hair.

‘How do I look?’ he joked. He looked exactly how I felt: hungover. I looked at the fair skin of his face, wrinkled at one side because of my sheets, the dark rings under his kingdom-conquering eyes. His hair, somehow at the same time wild and pressed flat against his scalp.

‘Swedish.’ I said. This time, Omega laughed hard. He plumped back down, rolled on his back and laughed. His shoulders heaved up and down while he delivered this joyful belly laugh, and he coughed: ‘fucking… Swedish… hehehe!’

A new rumble welled up in the distance, crawling towards us through the violently pouring rain, but in that moment, it felt like my room was lighting up in sunshine.

 

 

‘What… happened last night?’ he managed to say when he had finally coughed the last giggles. I turned to face him, even though we both had really bad breath and our Warm and Comfortable was turning into a Sweaty and Sticky. ‘I remember…’ he said, ‘after we were… in your car…’ I smiled, because I could still feel it, ‘we got wasted… and then you drove us home?’

‘Yeah, we’re dead at the moment, haven’t you noticed?’ I grinned. ‘So, apparently, this is hell.’ I tried to act as if I looked around approvingly, but immediately gave up. He moped at me a little.

‘I wasn’t as wasted as you, dear. I got Tom to drive us home. And then I got wasted.’

‘Real wasted.’

‘We danced to ABBA.’

‘I always dance to ABBA.’

‘Well, anybody in their right mind would.’ I said.

 

‘You cried.’ He said, his voice now turning softer. Our eyes locked.

‘Oh shit, I forgot about that.’ I said. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘That’s okay…’ he said.

‘No, really.’ I said, ‘I only cry when I’m really, really drunk and I didn’t mean to- ’

‘I cried too.’ Omega stated, matter-of-factly. ‘But I didn’t show you, because I’m a man.’ His eyes were tender and he softly touched my cheek. I laughed silently. ‘It was a good time to cry.’ He said. ‘The situation demanded it.’

 

‘You’re sweet.’ I sighed. We smiled at each other while the rain outside my window seemed to lessen. It fell to the background of the sound of our breathing.

‘You are.’ He said.

 

‘Then we kissed for an hour and a half.’ I recalled.

‘Oh, that was great!’ Omega said. He rolled on his back and caressed the hairs on his chest, remembering what happened next. ‘And then I…eh…’

We both burst out laughing. ‘I couldn’t get it up…’ he grinned, looking down at his crotch as if it had disappointed him.

‘You were very kind and encouraging to it, saying nice words, giving it a small pep talk.’ I giggled.

‘We were so fucking drunk. Remember what you told me?’

‘What?’ I said, nuzzling against him and taking my turn in placing an arm over his chest.

‘You wanted me to go down on you, but you also wanted me to wear my mask.’ I snorted into his shoulder. ‘I can’t remember any of that.’

‘Before I could figure out what the fuck you meant by that, you were sound asleep.’ He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

 

 

‘Do you think he’d mind?’ I said, cautiously. We had been bouncing around the topic since my crying of a couple of hours earlier.

‘I’m quite certain he wouldn’t.’ Omega squeezed my hand.

‘Do _you_ mind?’ I asked, after a moment of silence. The rain was getting louder again, the sound filling up my room. We listened to it, our hands rising and falling on his chest.

‘We are his.’ He finally said. ‘But he is not ours.’

‘He is.’ I protested. ‘But… in small doses.’ I looked at my ghoul, wondering when _he_ was going to have to leave. At least he didn’t object to what I said. It calmed a stirring in me.

 

‘What do you want to do today?’ I asked him. In the gloom of the rainy day I glared at his profile and I pondered kissing him. The only thing that withheld me was the knowledge that my own mouth probably tasted like dead animal. To compromise, I untangled our fingers and caressed his lips. I felt a hint of a smile.

‘Pizza.’ He said. ‘And maybe another nap.’

‘Your best idea yet.’

‘Better than what I came up with on how to go down on you while wearing my mask?’

‘You came up with something?’ surprised, I sat up. He smirked up at me from under his drowsy eyelids.

‘I might show you later. You know...’ he rubbed his stomach, ‘after that pizza, maybe?’


End file.
